I'll Never Leave You
by BlueSkyHigh
Summary: After Emily gets attacked, the first person she runs to is her gymnastics coach, Sasha. Will their friendship become something more?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'll Never Leave You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

After Sasha had caught Emily, things had changed. Emily relied on him, which was understandable, but soon after, he started to rely on her just as much.

2 weeks after that morning, Emily was walking home from a late night practice, when she heard footsteps behind her. She decided to quicken her steps, but did not have a chance to run before she felt herself get shoved to the ground. She felt her leotard partially ripped off of her. She wanted to scream, but when her attacker saw what she was planning to do, he quickly punched her in the mouth. Right before he was going to take the next step, he heard sirens go off in the distance. Deciding that he probably shouldn't risk it, he quickly took off, leaving Emily frightened on the ground.

After about 10 minutes, Emily slowly got up from her fragile position on the ground. Looking around, she realized that she was only about a block and a half from the gym. Deciding that she did not feel safe walking all the way home at 11:30pm, she headed to the gym parking lot.

Sasha had just finished showering, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, when he heard a quiet knock on his trailer door. Opening it, he saw Emily standing there, with a black eye, a gash on her forehead, and most of her leotard ripped off, showing her sports bra and everything below her belly button. Acting quickly, Sasha rushed her inside his trailer.

"Emily, what happened?"

All she could do was look at her feet, feeling embarrassed and ashamed at her state of appearance.

"Emily, please look at me."

"I'm sorry for coming, I know it's late"

"My door is always open for you, you know that."

She nodded, starting to sob.

Sasha pulled her into his strong arms, not caring about the fact that he really had no clothes on, besides a piece of terry wrapped around his waist.

After about 15 minutes of sobbing, Emily has quieted down enough for Sasha to ask her what happened again.

"What happened?"

"….I was attacked, umm…punched in the face, and he..he tried to….he tried to rape me, but then ran away."

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that, why don't you rest here awhile, then I'll drive you home."

"Okay, thank you Sasha, thank you for not leaving me."

He was going to assure her that he would never leave her, but by the time he looked up, Emily was sound asleep.

_Emily Kmetko, I think I'm in love with you_. He added silently.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

"_What happened?"_

"…_.I was attacked, umm…punched in the face, and he..he tried to….he tried to rape me, but then ran away."_

"_Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that, why don't you rest here awhile, then I'll drive you home."_

"_Okay, thank you Sasha, thank you for not leaving me."_

_He was going to assure her that he would never leave her, but by the time he looked up, Emily was sound asleep. _

_Emily Kmetko, I think I'm in love with you. He added silently. _

Soon after Emily had fallen asleep, Sasha laid down besides her, giving her some time before he took her home. Not realizing how tired he really was, he got more comfortable, quickly falling asleep.

By the time both of them woke up, it was 5:50am. Practice started at 6am, so they both looked at each other, noticing for the first time their state of dress. Hastily, Sasha put on a t-shirt, thanking god that he had decided to put on some sweat pants right after Emily fell asleep.

"Good Morning"

"Morning Sasha"

"Are you going to be okay today?"

"I think so…"

Noticing the pained and scared look on Emily's face, Sasha walks the three steps and pulls her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, I will not let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you…Thank you for everything."

"My door is always open for you."  
"I know."

"Come on, let's get to practice."

After Emily and Sasha stepped out of his trailer, parked out in the gym parking lot, they realized that everyone was starring at them while getting out of their own cars. Looking down, Emily noticed that she still had the same ripped leotard from the night before, so after sending Sasha a look asking for help, Sasha quickly rapped his sweat jacket around her.

Leaving everyone outside, to their gawking at the sight they just saw, Sasha and Emily move ahead into the gym.

"Do you have another leotard in your locker?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, why don't you go change and then meet us all back here for practice, that is if you are completely sure you feel up to it?"

"I feel fine, but thank you for the concern."

"Always."

Right before Emily gets a chance to turn towards the girls' locker room, Sasha grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug. Letting go, he leans in to peck her cheek, not realizing that she had moved her head to look at him. Within a fraction of a second, Sasha had pecked Emily's lips.

Pulling back quickly, Sasha seeks reassurance from Emily. He gets a small smile before she turns to head into the locker room to change, leaving him standing there, trying to process what had just happened.

_Oh my god, he kissed me…he kissed me!_ Emily thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

-------------------------------

_Right before Emily gets a chance to turn towards the girls' locker room, Sasha grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug. Letting go, he leans in to peck her cheek, not realizing that she had moved her head to look at him. Within a fraction of a second, Sasha had pecked Emily's lips. _

_Pulling back quickly, Sasha seeks reassurance from Emily. He gets a small smile before she turns to head into the locker room to change, leaving him standing there, trying to process what had just happened. _

_Oh my god, he kissed me…he kissed me! Emily thought._

---------------------------------

After practice, all the girls' headed to the locker room to change. Lauren, realizing this is a perfect opportunity to put Emily on the spot, walks over to her.

"So why were you in Sasha's trailer this morning?"

"I was just asking him some questions about nationals."

"Oh really? Well, then why were you wearing the same leotard that you had on yesterday, and why was it ripped?"

"I left my other leotard in my locker, so I just wore that one, okay!"

Emily stormed out of the locker room; tears flying freely down her face. Before she could make it to the gym door, Sasha had caught up with her, having seen her from his office.

"Emily, what happened?"  
"Nothing!"

"Well something happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sasha."

"Look Emily, your mom called and said that she got a last minute job interview at a new salon, so I told her I would bring you home. Wait for everyone else to leave, we are going to talk."

"Okay."

Emily lays down on one of the back mats, trying to relax. A few minutes later, Lauren and another gymnast walk past her, not realizing that she was right there, they never stopped gossiping about the situation from that morning.

Having heard them talking about her, Emily lets her tears fall from her face, curling into a ball.

A few minutes later, after everyone had left except Emily, Sasha closed and locked the gym's doors. Looking around the gym, he spots her curled up on a mat, sleeping, with tearstains all over her face. When he tried to pick her up so that he could bring her to the couch in his office, Emily wakes up.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Emily, I want to talk about that kiss…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

---------------------

"_Emily, I want to talk about that kiss…" _

---------------------

The color drained from Emily's face, she was thinking that he was going end their friendship and make it strictly gymnast-coach.

"Emily, I know that it is against the rules, but I really do not regret that kiss. You are an amazing woman, and I would love the chance to explore these feelings with you."

"I would love that, Sasha. I never thought that you would ever feel this way about me."

"I know nationals are in two days, but just know that I going to support you in every way possible. I will not leave you."

After he said that, Emily crushed him in a hug. He leaned in to peck her forehead, but she raised her lips to meet his deliberately. Pulling back, Sasha smiled.

"I want you to focus on gymnastics right now, I will be here."

"I can do that!"

"Lets go, I'll drive you home."

Sasha wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the gym.

-----------------

_The next night_

Emily had just finished packing when everything hit her. She was going to nationals in the morning. She, Emily Kmetko was going to nationals. Looking around her house, she noticed that no one was home. Not feeling like being alone, she decided to walk over to the gym parking lot.

Sasha had just finished cooking his dinner when there was a knock on his trailer door. Opening it, he was pleasantly surprised to see Emily standing on the other side. Stepping aside, he invited her in.

"Emily, is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just didn't feel like being alone, so I decided to drop by here. I hope that's okay…"

"Of course it's okay, I always love to see you. Would you like some dinner?"

"Umm…sure! That sounds good!"

Sitting down, Emily took the time to look around the trailer that Sasha called his home. It was nice and clean, just the way she liked things.

Walking over, Sasha handed her the plate of food, sitting down next to her on the couch.

Turning so that she could see his face, Emily asked him:

"Are you ready for nationals?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Haha answer the question."

"Yes I am, I am very proud and excited to be you girls' coach."

"Well I'm proud to have you as my coach!"

"Eat your food!"

"Yes sir!"

When Emily was almost done, she reached over to pick up her glass, not realizing that Sasha was reaching his hand in to wipe off some sauce from her face. His hand collided with her glass, knocking drink all down her shirt and shorts.

"Oh Emily, I am so sorry, let me get some clean clothes for you."

Walking into the extra- small bedroom behind him, she sat on the bed. While waiting for him to find some clothes, she stretched out on his comfortable bed.

Turning around, Sasha found Emily lying on his bed. Bad thoughts came instantly to his mind, but he tried to push them away because nationals were the next day and they needed to focus.

Sasha handed her the huge t-shirt that he found, not giving her a pair of his bottoms because he knew that they would just fall right off of her thin frame.

Emily instantly started to undress, shocking Sasha. Being a gentleman, he quickly turned around before he saw anything past her stomach.

"Okay you can turn around now."

Turning back towards his bed, Sasha saw Emily dressed in his t-shirt that only went down to mid-thigh. Exhaling a shaky breath, Sasha said:

"Emily, maybe you should put some of my sweats on, I don't think I will be able to control my actions with you in just my t-shirt."

"I'm okay with that."

Leaning in, Emily fiercely kissed him with all that she had in her. Sasha soaked in all of the passion, quickly pressing them together and back towards the bed. Reaching the edge of the bed, Emily and Sasha fell back, never breaking their heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-------------------

_Leaning in, Emily fiercely kissed him with all that she had in her. Sasha soaked in all of the passion, quickly pressing them together and back towards the bed. Reaching the edge of the bed, Emily and Sasha fell back, never breaking their heated kiss. _

-------------------

After 2 minutes of fooling around on the bed, Sasha finally broke through their passion and realized what he was doing. Pulling away abruptly, he took a few steps back from Emily, leaving her on the bed with a confused face.

"Emily, Nationals are tomorrow. We should not be doing this."

"I know that nationals are tomorrow, Sasha! Am I not desirable or hot enough for you?"

Sasha was shocked by her screaming outburst, speechless. Emily took his silence as confirmation to her question. Instantly, tears came to her eyes, clouding over her vision. Pushing past Sasha, she ran out of the trailer, in the direction to her house.

Finally knocked out of his speechlessness, Sasha ran after her. He screamed her name, but she refused to slow down. After 2 blocks, she slowed down to a fast walk, not realizing that Sasha was still following her, quite a distance away.

After what had happened that one night, when she was attacked, he knew that he had to see her make it home okay or he would be freaking out the whole night.

15 blocks later, Emily finally reached her house, unlocking the door, and quickly stepping inside. Sasha then turned back around towards the gym parking lot, never letting his sad frown leave his face. With a heavy heart, he finally fell asleep 3 hours later.

------------------

_The next morning- loading the bus _

The next morning came slowly for Sasha and Emily, who tossed and turned all night with sadness and confusion. After Kaylee, Lauren, and Payson had loaded the bus, Payson's mom, Kim, looked around and asked where Emily was. Right after she said that, Emily's mom, Chloe, came bounding up with Emily walking very slowly behind her.

"I am so sorry we are late Kim, Emily was moving around slowly this morning."

"I understand completely, Chloe, don't worry."

Chloe and Kim loaded her bag and walked on the bus, leaving Emily behind. Refusing to look up, knowing that Sasha was standing by the door, Emily silently loaded her bag.

Reaching the door to the bus, Sasha whispered her name quietly.

"Emily…"

When Emily finally looked up, Sasha was met with her puffy eyes, full of tears. Instantly, he wanted to reach out to her and explain, but he knew now was not the time.

"Emily… we need to talk about this later."

"There is nothing to talk about Coach Beloff."

With that, Emily boarded the bus. Sasha was left standing there, with feelings of huge regret and sadness. _I will make you understand, Emily Kmetko _he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

------------------

"_Emily… we need to talk about this later."_

"_There is nothing to talk about Coach Beloff."_

_With that, Emily boarded the bus. Sasha was left standing there, with feelings of huge regret and sadness. I will make you understand, Emily Kmetko he thought._

-------------------

When the girls reached Boston, Sasha gave them their room keys. Payson and Kaylee would be rooming together and Emily and Lauren would be rooming together.

As soon as Emily and Lauren stepped through the threshold to their room, Lauren laid out the rules.

"Look, I need to focus on nationals right now, so I need complete silence in this room. I don't care where you go or what you do, but when I am in this room, there is silence."

"Fine by me, I am going to go explore for a while."

With that, Emily left the hotel room. Looking up, she noticed that Sasha was opening the door to the hotel room directly across from hers.

"Emily, can we talk?"

"Sasha, I am not in the mood, okay? I get it. You don't want me, end of story."

"Please just come in and give me five minutes."

"Fine, five minutes."

Emily followed Sasha into his hotel room and looked around. She noticed that everything was the same as hers, except that he had a king bed whereas she had two queens. Sasha motioned for her to take a seat on the bed. Doing so, she waited for him to start speaking.

"I am so sorry about last night Emily. I want you to know that completely regret what happened between us."

When he said that, Emily took it to mean that he was confirming that he did not want her. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes.

"Wait, Emily, I don't mean it like that. I regret how I made us stop; I regret that I made you feel hurt. I want to explore a relationship that goes beyond coach and gymnast. I want you. I just didn't want to make you lose your focus for nationals."

Shock instantly came to Emily, since she was not expecting him to say that.

"I forgive you, just please don't push me away again."

Walking over to where he was standing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him shyly on the lips. Understanding her hesitation, Sasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, molding their bodies together.

"Don't worry, Emily, I won't"

Having the reassurance from him, Emily put all of her passion into kissing him. Pushing him down on the bed, they continued to make out for forty-five minutes.

Finally, Emily pulled herself away from him.

"As much as I want to continue this, I am tired."

"You need as much rest as possible, nationals start tomorrow."

"Yeah, nationals…"

"You, Emily Kmetko, are going to be amazing tomorrow, I know it!"

"Thank you… for everything."

"Always."

Sasha quickly pecked her lips. Standing up, he pulled her up with him. Opening his hotel room door, he whispered good night, and waited for her to make it inside her room. Having forgotten her key, Emily knocked on her room door.

Lauren opened the door, an annoyed look quickly appearing on her face. Looking past Emily, she saw that Sasha looked like he was about to leave his room.

"Can Emily sleep with her mother tonight? I feel like I need to be alone if I really am going to win tomorrow."

"I suppose that would be fine, Lauren."

Emily shot him a look of irritation before walking into her room to gather her clothes and toiletries.

Two minutes later, Emily emerged from her room, heading towards her mothers room.

"Emily!" Sasha whispered.

Turning back around, Emily stood there looking at him, a look of complete exhaustion on her face.

"Yes, Sasha?"

"There's a comfortable bed in my room."

Sasha gestured towards his room, a smile on his face.

Walking over, Emily smiled a little.

"Are you inviting me to sleep in your bed?"

"I can take the couch, if you want…"

"No, no, it's a king sized bed, we can share.

Walking past him, Emily stepped into his room, heading straight to the bathroom. Closing the door, Sasha heard the shower kick on.

_This is going to be a long night_, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----------------------

"_Are you inviting me to sleep in your bed?"_

"_I can take the couch, if you want…"_

"_No, no, it's a king sized bed, we can share._

_Walking past him, Emily stepped into his room, heading straight to the bathroom. Closing the door, Sasha heard the shower kick on. _

_This is going to be a long night, he thought. _

-----------------------

About 10 minutes later, Emily emerged from the bathroom. Not stopping, she headed straight to the big bed. Sasha kissed her goodnight before heading into the bathroom himself.

Soon after, he walked out, in his boxer shorts, and stopped short when he saw Emily sleeping peacefully and beautifully in his bed. He slowly climbed into the bed, careful not to wake her. After getting comfortable, he wrapped his strong arms around her thin body. _I'll never leave you Emily_,he thought.

----------

_The next morning_

Hearing the sound of the alarm clock blaring at the set time of 6:30am, Emily slowly got up to hit the stop button. Looking around, she remembered that she was in Sasha's room.

Turning, she noticed Sasha sleeping to her right. Deciding that they needed to get up, Emily trailed kisses down his jaw line.

Feeling the light kisses, Sasha slowly opened his eyes. When he noticed that it was Emily, he smiled.

"Good Morning Em."

"Morning, we need to get up, nationals are today."

Hearing that, Sasha got up so abruptly that Emily almost fell off the bed. Murmuring that he was sorry, Sasha quickly went into the bathroom, not once looking back at Emily.

Wondering what was going on, she followed him into the bathroom, finding him rinsing out his mouth.

"Sasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need you to get dressed and quickly go back into your room."

"Okay….umm give me two minutes."

"Just hurry, I can't let anyone see you coming out from this room."

Hurt by that comment, Emily dressed as quickly as she could, not bothering to say goodbye to Sasha. Walking out the door, she made sure that she dried her face of her silent tears.

After knocking on the door three times, Lauren finally answered. Emily walked right past her, without saying anything.

"Well Hello to you to, Captain!"

'Sorry, this morning did not start off well for me."

"Whatever, no drama, remember?"

Ten minutes later, Emily was finishing up her hair when there was a knock on the door. Emily motioned for Lauren to get it since her hands were tied up. Rolling her eyes, Lauren opened the door, finding Sasha on the other side.

"Good Morning, Lauren, are you ready?"

"Yes I am."  
"Good, everyone's down in the lobby. Why don't you go join them and I'll meet all of you down there in about two minutes to go over details for today."

"Sounds good to me."

Lauren grabbed her bag and left the room, leaving Emily sitting there awkwardly with Sasha.

Smiling, Sasha walked over to her.

"Are you ready for today, Em?'

"Yeah."

While Emily walked past him, heading in the direction of the door, he could see the sad look on her face. Quickly stopping her by grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she said avoiding contact with his face.

"Damn it Emily, you have to talk to me about your feelings and not keep them bottled up like a child!"

Realizing that he should not have gotten so angry, he quickly apologized.

"Em, I'm sorry. Look, please just tell me what's wrong so that we can put everything behind us so that you can focus today."

"Why don't you want to be seen with me?"

"I don't understand…"

"You said for me to quickly leave your room so that no one would see us together this morning. How do you think that that made me feel?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean I did, but only because today is nationals and I don't want anything to cause drama. Everyone needs to focus and do their best today."

Sasha wrapped her in a tight hug, leaning back to kiss her with all of the passion he could muster. When he pulled away, Emily smiled.

"I'm good."

"Kick some ass today, Emily Kmetko, I know you are amazing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that it has been FOREVER since I have updated this story. I have become obsessed with reading the other stories written on this site since they are so great! Please keep on reviewing! I will really try to keep updating on a steady pace. **

* * *

_"Kick some ass today, Emily Kmetko, I know you are amazing."_

* * *

The Rock team walked into the National Stadium, nervous and excited for their first day of events. Their nervousness was soon forced to go away when paparazzi bombarded the four girls with questions.

One paparazzi guy shouted out to Emily:

"Hey Emily, how does it feel to know that everyone's expecting you to come in last place?"

Hearing his question, Emily turned to him, with a look ready to kill.

Seeing this, Sasha quickly stepped over towards them:

"Emily Kmetko is going to rock at Nationals, be expecting her to place on the National team. Emily, I need to speak with you."

Emily followed him to the locker room area and allowed herself to be pulled into a corner by the locker room.

"Em, remember, don't let anyone, especially the paparazzi get to you, you need to focus."

"I know, I know. He just set me off."

"People are going to criticize you this week and say mean things. They don't know you, fortunately I do. You deserve to place; you deserve so many things in this world Kmetko."

"Thanks Sasha. You'll always be there right?"

"You know it. I have some strong feelings for you. I'll never leave you."

"You are amazing, in case you don't already know… I definitely return those feelings."

Hearing this, Sasha quickly looked around and pecked her on the cheek.

Unfortunately for them, Kelly Parker had been standing on the other side of the locker room door. She had heard everything, knew all about their feelings for one another; the only question she had to ask herself was when she should ruin their careers.

Knowing that she truly needed to focus, Kelly decided to wait until right after Nationals. _Besides_, she thought, _Emily Kmetko will never place._


	9. Chapter 9

_"People are going to criticize you this week and say mean things. They don't know you, fortunately I do. You deserve to place; you deserve so many things in this world Kmetko."_

_"Thanks Sasha. You'll always be there right?"_

_"You know it. I have some strong feelings for you. I'll never leave you."_

_"You are amazing, in case you don't already know… I definitely return those feelings."_

_Hearing this, Sasha quickly looked around and pecked her on the cheek._

_Unfortunately for them, Kelly Parker had been standing on the other side of the locker room door. She had heard everything, knew all about their feelings for one another; the only question she had to ask herself was when she should ruin their careers._

_Knowing that she truly needed to focus, Kelly decided to wait until right after Nationals. __Besides__, she thought, __Emily Kmetko will never place._

A couple hours later

The arena was deadly quiet as Payson Keeler was wheeled away on an emergency gurney. The girl who everyone thought would place first had fallen on her spine, leaving everyone questioning if she would ever make it back out to the mats.

The Rock team sat silently on their team bench, feeling sorrow for their good friend and teammate. Sasha, as sad as he was, knew that he had to prep the girls to go up and perform again in order to place high in the rankings like they deserved.

"Girls, Payson would've wanted you to go out there and do you routines to the best of your ability. You all have the skills and talent to make the National team, all you have to do is go out there and prove it to the judges."

All of the girls silently nodded, still upset about what had just happened.

"I am so proud of you girls, I want you to know that. So proud."

Looking up, Emily smiled.

"We know Sasha, thank you for being an amazing coach. C'mon girls, lets do this for Pay!"

Medal Ceremony

No one expected Kaylie Cruz to rise up and knock Kellie Parker out of her almost- guaranteed win for first place, but she did.

Of course, as expected, Lauren placed high in the rankings.

Soon, everyone waited to hear if Emily, the girl who came out of nowhere into the world of gymnastics, would make the final spot on the National team.

"I want you to know, whatever happens, I will always be there for you Emily. I am in love with you." Sasha whispered into Emily's ear.

Shocked, Emily didn't even have team to formulate a reply before hearing her name called.

Pushed by Summer, she walked up, dazed, to accept her place on the platform with the other girls of the new National team.

Looking around at all of the people in the arena, Emily was beaming, and Sasha couldn't have been more proud.

1 hour later

Finally after an hour of doing straight interviews, Emily was able to look around for Sasha. After what he whispered to her, she knew she was in love with him as well. She couldn't wait to tell him.

Spotting him, Emily started to head in his direction, only to be stopped by none other than Kellie Parker.

"Just to let you know Emily, I think it is against the rules to date your coach."

Looking up with wide eyes, Emily watched Kellie strut away back towards the reporters wanting to take pictures.

Realizing that she would have to end her relationship with Sasha due to the fact that Kellie could and probably would turn them in if it continued, Emily immediately became overwhelmed with sadness and let the tears fall freely.

Sasha had patiently waited for the girls to have time to do plenty of interviews, but he was ready for them to stop, particularly Emily, so that he could congratulate them. Looking around, Sasha was able to finally spot Emily through the crowds of people, and was shocked to see her breaking down before his eyes.

Walking briskly, as to not gain any attention to himself, he headed in her direction to find out what the problem was.

Looking up from trying to dry her eyes, Emily spotted Sasha advancing towards her and knew that Kellie would be watching her every move. Not wanting to have to end their relationship right then, Emily quickly turned and hurried out of the main door to the arena. As soon as she was out of the double doors, she resorted to a sprint back towards the direction of her hotel.

After seeing Emily avoid him, Sasha knew the reason for her crying must be something serious, so he knew he had to follow her to make sure she was alright and solve her problems.

After making it out of the double doors, Sasha looked around frantically for her, but couldn't see her. As he was about to have to give up and return inside to ask Chloe, she caught a glimpse of her Rock tracksuit. Focusing, he noticed she was running away from him, so he decided to sprint after her.

10 minutes later

Emily never slowed down or took the time to realize that Sasha was running behind her.

Reaching the hotel, Emily began to slow her sprint down to a brisk jog, and hurried to catch the closing elevator.

Noticing that she must have taken the elevator, Sasha made a quick decision to take the stairs in order to intercept her.

As he reached the floor, he noticed that it looked like Emily was just about to enter her room.

"Emily! Stop!"

Shocked and startled, Emily turned around to face Sasha.

"Emily, why in God's name did you sprint from the arena back here. Why are you upset?"

Emily looked at him, the man she loved, and realized how difficult it would be to tell him.

"We can't date anymore, I'm sorry."

Quickly turning around, Emily swiped her key and hurried into her room, making sure to securely shut the door behind her.

Shocked beyond belief, Sasha just stood there, realizing the girl he was madly in love with, the girl he had mustered up the courage to tell about his feelings had just basically dumped him.


End file.
